


Alway's Watching

by Imsuchaweeb



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Ayano has bad luck, Demon Nemesis-chan, F/F, F/M, Horror, Minor Character Death, Murder-Suicide, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Passive Ayano, Predator/Prey, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, Yandere, Yandere Nemesis-chan, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: She's always following. You just can't see her until it's too late.Ayano Aishi meets a strange girl on the way to school. From then on her life begins to spiral out of control. But was it ever really stable in the first place?A/N: Now taking requests for Ayano/Nemesis-chan!





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of Psycological horror and a multi chapter fic for any fandom so I'm a little nervous! But constructive criticism is appreciated so I can improve my writing skills!

Ayano woke up from the pleasure of sleep to meet the cold and empty silence of her home.She didn't mind that her mother was on vacation with her father but just once, she'd wish they'd take her with them. It was nearing the end of spring but there was still a chill in the air, and it seemed the day would be colder still as she spotted gray clouds rolling in from behind her window. Quickly glacing towards the clock, it read 7:15. She still had enough time to get ready. Dragging herself out of the comfortable confinement of her bed, Ayano headed to the bathroom for a warm shower. Once she was done she made her way back to her room, grabbing her pre-ironed uniform hanging from her bedroom door handle. Quickly getting dressed and fixing her hair up in it's usual ponytail style, she checked the clock once more. It was 7:30. She wouldn't have time to eat breakfast. Oh well, she'd just buy something at lunch in school. Deciding she'd fix her bed sheets after school, Ayano closed her bedroom door, grabbing her bookbag, umbrella, and jacket resting neatly on the couch, before heading out the door and locking it behind her.

The sky was gray and dreary as she walked down the quickly dampening streets,eyes cast down to the ground; watching the rain splatter across her shoes at it rolled down her umbrella. Ayano didn't know what it was about rain, even though it was supposedly sad weather, she didn't mind it much. She actually enjoyed the calm serenity the rain brought. What she hated however, was the cold rain brought along. She continued to think about random subjects to amuse herself as she continued her walk to school, oblivious to the world around her.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

She watched her feet move on autopilot before finally noticing a pair of shoes that weren't her own enter her feild of vision in front of her. She stopped walking to let the person pass. When they didn't, she looked up curiously to see who it was. A girl a few inches taller than herself was staring down at her silently. The girl was sickly pale, blue viens standing out stark against her skin obscenely. Her hair was covering one half of her face in thick, greasy strands. She had dark eye bags under her piercing ruby eyes, and she wore Ayano's school uniform. The strangest part about her however was that even though it was raining, the girl didn't look the least bit concerned even though her shirt was completely drenched through. The girl gave no indication of being uncomfortable. She simply stared at Ayano, saying nothing.

"Um excuse me, could you please let me pass?" Ayano asked politely. This girl seemed dangerous or at least a bit odd and it was not something she wanted to be dealing with right now. She needed to get to school.

The girl didn't budge. She simply stared.

"Um...Can I help you with something?" Ayano finally asked when she realized the girl wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. "Can you understand me?" she asked, speaking slowly. The girl looked japanese but she could just as easily be foreign.

The other girl's thin lips parted, revealing teeth that were far too white for the girl's already deathly pale complextion. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. "Akademi High...do you know where it is?" she asked, thankfully in japanese. Her expression was blank. She showed no clear indication of being lost. There was no furrowed brow or nervous antics, nothing to show how she felt. She simply stared at Ayano, waiting for an answer.

"It's a couple blocks down from here, at the top of the hill. You'll see it eventually if you keep going strait." Ayano replied, pointing down the street past a couple of building and to the road leading up to a building quite a ways away. "Are you a new student?" she asked.

The girl nodded slowly. "Thank you for your help." she said, dully. She still didn't budge an inch, just continued to stare at Ayano intently.

It was starting to both scare and annoy Ayano, really. "If that's all you needed, then I have to-"

"You go to that school too, don't you? Akademi High? I can tell by your uniform." the girl said, her single ruby eye slowly trailing down the length of Ayano's body with a mild sort of intrest in her eye.

Ayano suddenly felt very self conscious of how short her skirt was and how tightly her black stockings clung to her thighs. Ayano tried not to let her discomfort show on her face. Instead, she smiled weakly. "Yes, I do, actually." she wasn't sure how to talk to this girl. She seemed quite creepy if she was being honest, but maybe she was just awkward and shy like that occult club leader she sometimes saw around school. She suddenly remembered she had school to get to! This girl had distracted her so much in such a short time! "I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. I'll be late for school if I don't hurry." Ayano said, trying to side step the girl only for her to be blocked by the other. For a moment her heart nearly stopped in fear, but she quickly calmed down when she realized the other girl was only standing, not trying to attack her.

"Can I walk with you?" the girl asked.

Ayano hesitated. "I don't know...I don't really have time...to, um..." she swallowed nervously when the girl stepped closer to her, grabbing her wrist gently but firmly. She smelled faintly like cigarettes and strawberry perfume.

"Can I walk with you?" the girl repeated, her grip on Ayano's wrist became a bit tighter in a mildly threatening manner.

Looking closer, Ayano realized the other girl was heavily muscled. Strong enough to do some serious damage on someone weaker. Someone like her.

"Well... I guess it's okay..." Ayano weakly said. She bit her lip nervously, feeling the other girl's eye follow the movement.

The girl's mouth split open in a small grin. Her teeth glistened, seemingly slick with saliva. "You're very kind.Thank you for your hospitality." she said, staring at Ayano hungrily. 

Ayano's swallowed. "You're welcome..."

On the way to school, the girl was always a couple steps behind Ayano, silently matching her pace. Ayano could feel the girl's empty stare boring holes into her back, making her sweat. For a second, Ayano thought to run away from this possibly mentally unhinged girl, but it was like the girl was two steps ahead of her. The girl quickened her pace whenever Ayano sped up hers. The girl didn't get quite close enough to touch Ayano, but her scent was a constant reminder in Ayano's mind that she was still following closely behind even through the rain that was beginning to fall harder from the darkening sky.

Finally, Akademi high came in to view and Ayano nearly cried in joy. Her feet hurried through muddy puddles as she closed in on the school gates that were just beginning to close, the echo of water splashing just behind her loudly. Rushing past the school gates just as they slammed closed, Ayano rested on her knees for breath as soon as she entered the building. There were only a few students left in the main hall but they were just closing up their lockers and heading off to class. Following suite, Ayano quickly packed away her uneeded things in her locker for the day, before Ayano remembered the strange girl. She could still the cigarettes and perfume just behind her. She turned around, ready to politely tell the girl to mind her boundaries, but the girl wasn't there.

'Did she get locked out?', Ayano thought. She'd feel bad if she did. Yes, the girl was creepy, but no one deserved to be absolutely drenched in cold rain. The girl would get sick! If she saw her tomorrow at school, she'd be sure to properly apologise.

Though the smell of the girl's perfume still clung to Ayano's skin, it wasn't unpleasant. But it did make it seem like the girl was still right next to her. Ayano could practically feel the girl's body pressed against her's from behind. Ayano shuddered in fear, shaking off those thoughts. It was probably just her imagination. She headed off to class as the late bell rang through the halls, not noticing ruby red eyes staring daggers into her back.

 


	2. Something strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were all bored with the last chapter, something interesting actually happens this chapter! Yay!

The school day went along easily enough for Ayano. She was able to focus on her school work much better now that the mysterious girl was out of her mind. She finished her work at lightning speed, with a few extra minutes to spare before the period ended. Ayano found her eyes wandering around the room, looking at each individual student for a few seconds before moving onto the next one. She nearly fell out of her chair when her eyes met Taro Yamda's. He seemed to have finished a bit earlier as well. He smiled at her and gave her a little wave. Ayano gave a small shy smile in return, giving a small wave back, before she looked down at her hands, not noticing how tightly they were wrung together in anxiety. She peeked up at Taro to see if he was still watching her. He had already turned around in his seat and was doodling pictures in his notebook. Thank goodness. She wasn't sure if she was able to hold his gaze much longer. So perhaps, She had an innocent crush on Taro. He was a polite and kind boy and treated people with respect. Honestly, he reminded her a bit of her father, with his kind  and gentle demeanor. Maybe she had a thing for the honest type of man...The bell rung loudly, signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Students were already filling out of the classroom, chatting with their friends. Perhaps she had spent a bit too long lost in her thoughts, the classroom was nearly empty with a few lingerers in the back. She quickly packed away her things and headed out of the classroom with the others. 

Most of the students were headed outside for lunch with their friends, talking about a show they saw last night or the newest accessory that came out as they made their way through the crowded hallways, buzzing with activity. Ayano however, stayed inside with a few others for lunch. Luckily, she had a bit of pocket change in her skirt pocket she had forgotten a month ago, so she decided to buy a small snack from the vending machine. As she made her way down the nearly empty hallways, she nearly collided with someone on the way. Nearly falling over, the other person helped keep her steady with their hand clasping hers. She turned to thank them, when she realized the person who helped her. She flushed as she realized she was holding her crush's hand. Taro smiled at her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I bumped into you, I'm kind of a klutz." he laughed.

Ayano shook her head rapidly. "No, it's fine! I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault!" she squeaked out.

Taro's eyes lit up in recognition as he helped Ayano before he flushed at their hands still touching. Quickly pulling away, he let out an akward chuckle. "So, you're buying lunch,Ayano? Did you forget your bento at home too?"

Ayano nodded. "Ye-yeah! Haha, silly me! Ha ha..."

The two stood there akwardly in silence.

"So..um, aren't you going to get anything?" Taro asked.

Ayano realized she was still holding her crumbled money in her fist. "Oh, yeah right!" she said, feeling herself sweat. She was making herself look like an idiot! She made her way to the vending machine and input her snack number, a simple bean pastry. 

Taro was going to input his order but just then, Osana najimi came storming down the hall calling Taro's name. "Taro! Taro! Where are you-oh, there you are." she said when she spotted Taro near the vending machine. "I was looking for you! I told you to come meet me at the school rooftop and you weren't there! And don't tell me you were going to buy stuff from the vending machine, that stuff'll kill you!" she said, looking quite cross.

"Sorry, Osana. I forgot." Taro said meekly. 

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "Whatever, there's still some time left before lunch ends. We're spending some time together wether you like it or not! I even made you lunch, so don't even think about saying no!" she said, not waiting for a response, already dragging Taro away.

Taro gave one last look back with a weak smile. "I'll see you later, Ayano?" he asked hopefully.

Ayano nodded slowly. "Um...yeah. I'll see you around, Taro..." she watched Osana drag Taro off until they were out of sight. She felt a strange feeling in her chest when she looked at those two together. The feeling made her grip her bean paste pastry tightly, her nails digging into the plastic wrap, making the red bean paste ooze out. She didn't like this feeling at all. 

 _'Girls like her should just die_. _She has no place in this world. If she died Taro would be better off.'_ She thought with venom.

 _" **Is that what you truly want, Child**?" _ A voice echoed in her mind sinisterly. A gleeful sneer in their voice.

_'Yes. Let her die. I want to watch her suffer. I want to hear her scream and beg for her life because the last thing she'll see is me, standing before her as her god before I watch her choke on her own blood.'_

" **Then your wish shall be granted, Child. Enjoy your gift**..." The sinister voice chuckled before fading away from Ayano's mind.

Ayano shuddered, shaking her head, eyes wide in shock of her own violent thoughts. She would never dislike anyone enough to wish their death. Osana was a rather rude girl, but not enough to be killed. Maybe she was just a bit tired today...

"...cuse me..."

"...Excuse me...I said excuse me...!"

She felt an icy cold, boney hand clamp down on her shoulder and she whirled around. For a moment she thought it was the strange girl from earlier, but when she looked closer she realized it was just the occult club leader, Oka ruto. 

She looked she was about to say something to her but when she finally met her eyes, her mouth clamped shut, eyes widened in fear. The timid girl returned her gaze to the ground and quickly mummbled, "I-I'm sorry...never mind, I'll get something another time..." she said, voice quaking, before she scampered away down the hall.

'What was that about?' Ayano thought, as she watched the girl leave hurridly. She hoped the girl wasn't sick. Looking down at her ruined bean pastry in her hands, she sighed. Maybe she could still eat it, but now she wasn't really in the mood to eat. Instead, she decided to make her way to the courtyard to wait until lunch ended and she could go back to class. As she made her way down the now empty halls, she thought she could ear a huff of wheezing laughter somewhere near. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure move closer and her head snapped up in alarm. The soft wheezing laughter was coming from the girl from earlier that day. She was smiling creepily at her, no teeth were showing this time. Against her better judgement, Ayano stepped closer to the girl, to apologize about earlier. From behind her came the horrified screams of students about a dead body fallen from the roof, belonging to Osana Najimi. Ayano's eyes widened in terror and she looked at the girl, who continued laughing. Her teeth were showing now, longer and more demonic. Her red eyes continued to stare at Ayano, glittering with glee. 

Ayano felt her heart speed up in terror, beating against her ribcage and thrumming in her ears. She felt sweat bead her brow. She took a step back in fear. The girl didn't move, she just continued smiling. Finally building up the courage, Ayano whirled around to go get help from a teacher.

'Someone is dead. Someone died in this school, just minutes after being around me, she thought in terror. 'Did that girl do this? Is it her fault? Is that why she looks so happy?!'

 **'Enjoy your gift, girl..heheh**...' the mysterious voice echoed in Ayano's mind once again.

Taking one last fearful glance at the girl, Ayano's breath quickened, coming out in sort bursts. Her knees was threatening to give out on her.

The girl was gone. And in her place...

A blood splatter of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! So tell me guys, do you like the more expressive Ayano? Does it make the story more interesting?


	3. The Gift

A week had passed since the death of Osana Najimi. The students of Akademi High mourned her death, especially the one closest to her, Taro Yamada, who watched his best friend throw herself off the school roof right in front of him. He hadn't come to school since then.The death of Osana was ruled as a suicide by the police.

Recently Ayano had been having nightmares about Osana's death that made her wake up in cold sweat. She dreamt she was one of the students in the courtyard watching Osana prepare to jump. Just before Osana hit the ground and her skull shattered into pieces, she looked right into her eyes, and smiled. Instead of screams, she heard the laughing of students, giggling at Osana's dead body. They pointed and jeered, the high pitch sounds slowly becoming higher in frequency until they deafened her. The laughing becoming louder as Taro jumped off the roof next, his body landing in a crumpled heap next to Osana. Then it became silent as darkness enveloped Ayano. Then slowly a shadowy figure would come closer to her, tracing over her heart with clawed fingers before plunging them in. But instead of blood, black sludge poured out, building higher and higher until Ayano drowned in it, the shadowy figure watching with a satisfied smile.

Ayano shot up in bed with a small gasp, clutching her throat with trembling hands. She could still feel the thick black liquid lodged in her throat, threatening to suffocate her. She rested her head in her hands, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down. She hadn't slept properly in days. Eyebags were beginning to form under her eyes, and she was starting to look sickly pale. She glanced over at the clock, it read 4:45am. She groaned. Flopping back down in bed, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she finally gave up; fustrated. Throwing her covers off, she made her way across the cold floor of her room and left to the kitchen. Making herself a cup of tea, she drank it slowly, trying to calm her nerves. She drank in silence, listening to the heavy rain pouring outside. 

'Great, another rainy day.' she thought, bitterly. It had been raining heavily the past days and the streets looked like oceans, filled to the brim with water. The depressing weather was beginning to make her sick. Lately, she'd begun to feel irritated more easily, ignoring others at school and staying to herself. She usually stayed to herself anyways but people understood it was because she was naturally a distant person, now she just didn't want to have to look at anyone. Having finally finished her tea, she set the cup down on the kitchen counter. She sighed. She needed to get out of this emotional funk and start going out more. She hadn't gone anywhere but school in the past couple months since _that_ incident. The unpaid bills, the abandoned rooms, the girl all alone waiting for parents that wouldn't-.Her fingers gripped the kitchen counter tightly.

No. No, she wouldn't think about it. She promised herself she wouldn't get angry over it anymore. She was technically an adult now. Shaking her head, she decided to start getting ready for school. Hey, at least this time she'd be early. After taking a hot shower and getting dressed in her school uniform, she did her hair and waited in her room, reading some manga, spread out on her sweet smelling bedsheets, until it was time to leave, dressed in a simple pink raincoat.

Taking the usual route to school, she once again met with the strange girl from a week ago. Everyday the girl stood in the same spot just a few blocks from Ayano's home, drenched in rain and sitting on the curb until she saw her and greeted her with an awkward brush of the hand. Ayano was sincerely unnerved by this girl now that she was there smiling like a child, after Osana's suicide from a week ago. She looked like she reveled in the despair she caused everyone that day. Her grin was absolutely _evil_.

Down the streets like always, the girl was there sitting down on the wet curb, head low and foot tapping impatiently on a street puddle, waiting. This time the girl had a bento in her lap held by her hands, wrapped in a bright orange cloth. When she saw Ayano approaching, she got up and walked toward her, a tease of a smile on her pale and thin lips. Before Ayano could get a word out, the girl thrust out the bento into Ayano's hands. "For you. I don't want you to be sad anymore, so I made you something." she said, watching for Ayano's reaction.

This time, Ayano didn't bother being polite. "Why do you keep following me?" she asked bluntly.

"Because we're friends." the girl said, as if explaining it to a child, smiling with no teeth.

"Friends? I don't even know your name!" Ayano said.

"Nemesis. My name is Nemesis. See, now we're friends-"

"No! No we are not! Look, I was being nice to you before, but you're honestly really creepy! You've been following me around all week and acting really strange! So please, just leave me alone!" Ayano cried out, her hands balled into fists. She was not in the mood to deal with this 'Nemesis' girl. She was plenty stressed already.

Nemesis didn't look upset at all as she yelled at her. In fact, she looked pleased at her anger. "It's understandable that you're angry. After all, bad things have started happening since you came back to school. The girl's death that you wished for, for one..."

Ayano's blood ran cold. "How...How did you know about that?..." she asked quietly, fear beginning to seize her.

Nemesis smiled. "Trust me, I know everything about you, _Ayano._ But like you wish, I'll leave you alone...for now. But I won't be gone forever. I have some important buisness to take care of with you. I'm always watching... Oh, and go ahead and take the lunch, I made it for you after all."

She was tempted to throw the bento in Nemesis's face, but the cold stare that chilled her to her very bone made her decide not to. Holding the bento in between her arm and chest, Ayano darted past Nemesis, running at full sprint, almost slipping a couple times on the wet pavement as she made her way to school, lungs heaving but body quaking in fear. She was the only one in the central hallway this time. She quickly packed her uneeded things in her locker, stuffing the bento in her bag, and headed off to class early.

All throughout the period's, her thoughts were focused on Nemesis. Who was she and what did she want with her? For how long had she been stalking her? How long would she continue to stalk her? Was she stalking anyone else as well? Her parents maybe? Love interest?

The lunch bell rang. Like every other day, the class filed out of the room. Now though, the hallways were only slightly buzzing with the chatter of a few groups, people that didn't know Osana personally. The girls of the school were mostly quiet as they ate lunch in groups. The boys were less loud than usual. The school was still feeling the unerving effect of seeing someone die right in front of them. The area where Osana had been was now cleaned up, but now no one would go near it. Ayano watched everyone from the classroom window solemly. She didn't feel like talking with anyone today, or ever really. She just wanted some time by herself. After her stomach growled for the fourth time, she brought out the bento from her bag. Unwrapping it and opening the lid, she saw sweets inside instead of the usual rice and sushi that she ate. If the girl knew her so well, why would she make her something she knew she wouldn't like? Not like she cared, she wasn't going to eat it anyway. No matter how delicious and sweet it smelled...Her stomach growled again, louder this time.

....

She supposed one bite wouldn't hurt.

Grabbing her chopsticks, she took a bite of the muffin, and before she knew it the bento was empty. Even though Nemesis was terrifying, Ayano had to admit the other girl could cook much better then she could. Though the flavor could have been a bit better. The cakes were too...sweet. As if trying to drown out the taste of something else. At least she was full. She'd make herself something to eat when she got home.

____________________________________________

The cakes the Ayano ate earlier that day were not sitting well. Ayano clutched at her stomach as another stab of searing pain shot through it. School would almost be over in five minutes, if she could just hold out till then...she tried to hold back the bile that was beginning to rise up her throat. Thankfully, the school bell rang and everyone exited their classrooms. Ayano was the first to leave the school , her raincoat wrapped around her trembling form as she hurried home through the rain. As soon as Ayano got home, she burst through the door, ripping off her outerwear and throwing her bookbag on the couch carelessly as she made her way to the bathroom, feeling overheated and dizzy. Stumbling to the toilet, she dropped to her knees and almost immedietly, vomit spewed from her throat and into the tiolet bowl. Her eyes sqeezed shut from the force of it. After vomiting more than three times, will less coming up each time, Ayano rested her sweaty and teary face against the rim of the toilet bowl, trying to regain her breath, that was shuddering wildly. After a few minutes, Ayano dared to take a peek at the contents in the toilet bowl that had made her stomach feel so much agony and she nearly threw up all over again, her eyes widened in disgust and terror.

Among the thick chunks of yellow vomit were strand of hair. Of bright orange hair. Osana's hair.

Ayano dry heaved over the bowl  for a moment before flushing the waste down the toilet. Getting up on trembling legs, she made her way to the sink and rinsed off her face and mouth. Glaring at her reflection she could imagine Nemesis laughing at her for being so stupidly trustworthy. She whiped at the tears that threatened to fall down her face. There wasn't anytime for crying. She had to get away, somewhere safe where nemesis would never find her. She didn't know when, but eventually she would leave. She could already begin to feel Nemesis's wild eyes crawling up her body, eating up her fearful reactions.She shuddered in both fear and contempt. That girl was a wild beast. No, she was more like...a _demon_.

Ayano went to bed early that night, with both fear and rage burning in her heart.

Nemesis would pay for trying to ruin her life.


	4. Feeling something unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano is finally beginning to loose her mask and she's beginning to unwind, and her true personality's starting to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayano has a mental breakdown this chapter. That's it. Also, more Ayano x Nemesis interaction!

Ayano woke up slowly, eyes opening to the plain white ceiling of her room. She was wrapped tightly in her blanket, not moving. She hadn't went to school or even left her house in a week. She just lay there staring up at the ceiling in silence. Nemesis's words were constantly rattling around in her head like a record on repeat.

_'I'm always watching you, Ayano.'_

She didn't have the energy to leave her home, nevermind the willpower. The traumatic experience of ingesting a dead girl's hair had deeply affected her. Was she really the one at fault? She had never formally met Osana so she had no idea why she even had such an intense hatred for her. It had only began when she met... _her_. The girl that called herself Nemesis. Ever since that day, hatred had begun bubbling in her heart for the people around her no matter if she knew them personally. She just wanted everyone to disappear. A flash of a ruby eye stabbed through her mind and she flinched; teeth grit in fear and rage.

Ever since they'd met, Ayano's life had begun to crumble. Every negative emotion she had worked so hard to keep in check where beginning to come forth once again. Every urge to hurt, maim, and kill were beginning to control her every thought and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She bit down harshly on her lower lip until her teeth broke through the skin and began to bleed. She smeared the blood across her chin with the back of her hand nonchalantly.

No. She had to rein her emotions back again. The doctors had said that these urges were dangerous and needed to be kept in control. Ayano's fingernails dug into her palms deeply, her hand straining in restraint. She had to calm down.

Summoning all her strength she removed herself from bed and padded over to her dresser drawer, digging through her underwear and socks until her fingers touched the small bottle in the back. Taking out the vial of small blue pills, she popped the cap open and downed two of them in one dry swallow. They tasted bitter. Resting against her drawer, she could feel her body trembling through the thin material of her pajamas. Waiting for the pills to take effect, she watched the time tick by with empty eyes. Was it even worth it to go to school anymore? No one knew who she was. She didn't stand out physically or academically. Nothing was waiting for her at school or at home. She was pathetic. Getting dressed half-assedly and barely bothering to fix her hair into a messy ponytail, she slund her bookbag over her shoulder and headed outside into the chilly spring air.

Deciding to diverge from the usual route to school, Ayano took a shortcut through a construction sight and through a back alley, where she met the person she least wanted to see that day.

Nemesis.

The girl smiled at her as if looking at a close friend fondly. As if she hadn't just tried to nearly kill her by baking her hair in to the sweets she made.

Nemesis smirked at her starstruck expression. "Hello, Ayano. I didn't expect to see you here of all places. What a pleasant surprise. But could you perhaps have been trying to avoid me? That won't work, like I said before, I'm always watching you." the pleasant smile she wore vanished and was replaced by a sinister one. "By the way, did you like your bento? I made it special, just for you." she smiled in twisted glee.

The next few seconds were a blur in Ayano's mind. The last thing she remembered was a overwhelming anger building in her core and then everything went black for a few seconds. The next thing she knew her hands were wrapped around the girl's throat like a vice and she was screaming hateful words at her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M SO SICK OF YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, SO WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAUNT MY DREAMS EVERY NIGHT?! WHY DO YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! DROP DEAD ALREADY!" she screeched, throttling the other girl with all her might. She felt her anger intensify as Nemesis simply looked down at her with a sadistic sneer, ruby eyes twinkling in delight.

She was making fun of her!

The thought made Ayano squeeze harder.

_Kill her!_

_Crush her fucking neck!_

_Make her bleed!_

_Make her sorry she ever tried to fuck with your life_!

Ayano's thoughts were racing, her heart pumping with adrenaline, blood rushing through her veins.

She felt alive.

She felt a sneer stretch across her face. Leaning closer to Nemisis's face, she watched the other girls expression twitch to uncomfortable for the smallest second. "How does it feel? You aren't so tough now that you're slowly suffocating at my touch. You don't scare me anymore." she hissed, digging her nails into Nemesis's throat.

She smirked. "I could say the same thing about you, sweetheart."

In a few seconds Ayano's world spun and she found herself slammed against the alleyway wall by her neck, Nemesis looming threateningly over her. Her voice was a husky whisper as she spoke, Ayano clawing to get out of the strong grip constricting her breath. "Look at you, a few seconds ago you were spouting all types of shit, and now you're looking up at me begging me not to kill you like a scared little puppy." She chuckled playing with a loose strand of of Ayano's hair before pulling it forward harshly, close enough that she could smell the sweet perfume the girl wore. Ayano's breath hitched as Nemesis swiped a thumb over her bottom lip, still bloody from earlier. "It's honestly no fun if you get scared shitless once the tables have turned on you. I want to see you riled up again, looking at me so angrily with those beautiful eyes of yours." she smiled toothily. "But I suppose I can let you off easy this one time. No go on a get to school. Everyone's waiting for you." Ayano fell to the filthy ground hacking and gasping for air and she stumbled out of the alleyway in a blind panic.

"Have a good day." Nemesis said, the smirk echoing in her voice.

Ayano didn't even bother looking back as she ran the rest of the way to school, cold sweat pouring down her face. She knew Nemesis would be gone already. She arrived to school just in time. The school gates shut behind her as she stood staring down at her feet, quivering in terror.

What had she just done?

She had never tried to kill someone in her life! Whenever she tried to think back far enough about feeling a murderous urge, her mind would draw a blank. But whenever that girl came around she brought all the emotions she tried to hide from others. It made her so frustrated! But also scared. She was scared of herself the most. About what she would do if she suddenly blacked out and something bad happened. She could feel her hands trembling as they gripped her skirt tightly. What was wrong with her? Was she finally going crazy? Was she finally becoming everything her mother told her she would be?! Everything her father feared?! Oh god...she didn't think she could handle it! She couldn't handle the fear! No no no no no no no! She felt sick. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt the bile build up higher and higher...She was going to vomit! She was going to puke up her guts! Her useless organs! Her useless brain! She was going to die! She wanted to die! She deserved to die! She didn't want to live with herself anymore if it meant she would continue doing-

"...iss! Miss! Miss! Excuse me, MISS!"

Ayano's head snapped up in terror. Had someone discovered what she'd done?! Had someone found out her secret?! Did they find out about her involvement with Osana's suicide?!

"Miss, are you okay? You look pale." the gym teacher asked as she watched the small pale girl mumble to herself under her breath. The girl's head snapped up, black eyes wide and wild looking up at her. The girl's skin was slick with sweat and her eyes held dark bags under them. Her skin looked pasty and her limbs looked bony, as if she hadn't been eating well lately. With the death of several students in the school already, she was surprised that students still came to school.

"Hu-huh?" the girl asked, voice fearful and cracking.

She stepped closer to her slowly. "I asked if you're okay? You look a bit pale, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh..yes. I'm fine, just a bit sick from last night's dinner...I'll be fine s-soon!" the girl assured with a weak smile.

She didn't really believe her, but she couldn't pry into a student's personal life. "Well alright, if you're sure. But don't forget to go to the nurse if you begin to feel worse, okay?"

The girl nodded. She turned to leave when she called out to her again. "Wait! There's an assembly being held in the gym right now, so go there first. It seems another student has died..." she sighed sadly. These poor kids, having to come to school where people were dropping like flies nearly every week, all of them girls. First it was a large chested girl with purple hair, then it was a rich man's daughter, then a girl with flaming red hair, and today a male she didn't know the name of.

What was the world coming to?

The girl turned even whiter if that were possible and for a moment she was worried she would faint, but the girl rushed over to the gym building without another word. She swore she'd seen that girl somewhere before. How strange. Shrugging, she went back to work watching as the trees rustled in the wind.

_____________________________________________________

Ayano sprinted all the way over to the gym building without catching her breath. The teacher had said someone else had died, a male this time, and she prayed with all her heart it wasn't who she thought it was. Slamming the gym doors open, she quickly sat down in an empty seat, ignoring students staring at her disheveled appearance as she waited for the headmaster to begin her speech. Ayano barely listened as the headmaster droned on about remembering the lost, her foot tapping impatiently against the shiny oak floors. Then the headmaster finally gave her sincerest apologies to Taro Yamada, who had commited suicide in his room by hanging himself.

Ayano felt her whole world crashing down around her as she stared at the framed picture of her senpai's face. She held a trembling hand over her lips as she tried to hold back the mortified cries of distress that threatened to spill past her lips. Her skin felt cold and clammy and she was feeling woozy. Her head was spinning. She was going to pass out. She was going to faint, possibly die. She couldn't handle this stress. Her head was throbbing. Even after all the students had exited out of the auditorium in mournful silence, Ayano stayed staring emptily at the framed picture, biting tightly into her knuckles until she was eventually discovered by a teacher and kicked out. Even as she made her way to class, walking through the empty halls she could feel their cold stares through the walls, boring into her back, penetrating her through her skull and seeing all the thoughts swirling around in her brain, the whispers of hatred whirling around and around in her mind, threatening to deafen her.

_You killed him. You made him do this. If you hadn't wanted Osana dead, then maybe Taro would still be alive._

_It should have been you. You have no one that loves you so it should have been easy._

_No one even would miss you if you died._

_Why couldn't it have been you hanging from your own ceiling_?

Ayano wanted to scream at them to shut up. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know Taro was going to kill himself after Osana! It wasn't her fault! IT WASN'T HER FAULT!

" **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! WHY ARE YOU ALL BEING SO CRUEL TO ME?! I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO GO KILL HIMSELF SO LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!** " She cried out, slamming her hands down on her desk furiously. Sweat was trailing down her face like a river. She felt lightheaded and nauseous, her vision was swimming wildly.

The class that had been previously been chatting loudly immediately quieted, staring in shock at the usually polite and quiet girl in the back of the room suddenly begin spouting nonsense for no apparent reason. They had no idea what to say to the girl, who now looked so enraged and terrified at the same time, as she looked upon all of them.

 _Oh god, their eyes. All staring at her. Through her. Inside her. Her heart. Her brain. Penetrating her very existence_...

Her face crumpled in horror at the realization of what she'd just done. Her  breath seized in terror. Before anyone could say a word, she rushed out of the classroom, clutching her school bag tightly to her chest, feeling absolutely mortified.

.....................

..................

............

..........

Ayano burst through her door and immediately threw herself into bed, still clothed in her uniform as she wrapped her covers around her in a protective manner. Sweat and tears poured down her face as she curled into a ball, shuddering and mumbling to herself.

She was ruined. Now everyone would think she was insane and she would never be able to return to school again. Not that she really had a reason to anymore now that her senpai was dead. The only person who talked to her without being forced to. The only one that knew her name. The only one that treated her like she was _human_. And now, she'd just ruined it all. Everything she worked so hard for up until now was gone. What few friends she had. Gone. Ruined, never to return to her clutches again.

She was done. She'd given up hope. She rested her cheek against her pillow feeling hot tears trailing down her face.

Before she knew it, Ayano had passed out, face covered in sweat and tears, covered in bedsheets that smelled of cherry perfume and stale cigarettes.

Somewhere Nemesis smiled.

Finally.

It was finally her time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's gonna be weird guys! Y'all probably not even going to understand, but I'll explain the story at the end of the last chapter just in case any of you are confused!

**Author's Note:**

> So how are you liking it so far? Do you think Ayano's character needs improvement? Does Nemesis-chan need improvement? Both? I'm not sure how long this fic's going to be but it'll at least be fun to write even if I don't finish (I'll try not to!)
> 
> BTW: I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR AYANO/NEMESIS-CHAN!


End file.
